


Beacon

by eruanna_took



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Frustration, Guilt, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Redemption, Original Character(s), Original Planets, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and a guest appearance by Millicent, but who's chasing who?, chased across the galaxy, rey's always two steps ahead, unkar plutt finally pays the piper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruanna_took/pseuds/eruanna_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that he could sway her to his side. He thought that she would accept eventually accept his offer. He thought he could chase her down and bring her to the Dark. He didn't think she would chase after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updating this once a week, then hopefully twice a week after July 29th. 
> 
> Let me know if you like this, I've been working on it for a while now.

She woke with a start, her hair frizzing out of her three buns. She was not alone. Someone or something else was there. The only other living thing that should be in her room was a small plant that stubbornly refused to bloom no matter how hard her efforts to nurture it. 

The feeling seemed to pass and she began to drift off again when she suddenly felt it.

A strange sensation began to creep up her left arm, like long fingers were tugging at her. Her hand groped for the switch to her light and the feeling of fingers pulled more insistently.

The light flashed on and she stared around the empty room, completely alone, though the sensation of ghostly fingers remained on her arm. Reluctantly, she tilted her head down to look at her left arm. Her scream ripped through the night's silence as her eyes fell upon her sleeve which was pulled away from her skin, the imprint of fingers clearly visible.

She tore away and leapt from the bed, noting that the temperature of her room had dropped significantly. She closed her eyes and tried to feel around the room, sensing through the Force what her eyes could not see. With her heart hammering in her chest, she willed herself to be calm as she began to sense...something. She could almost place what or who it was, it was so familiar to her, like a word stuck on the tip of her tongue. The cold fingers reached out again and touched her arm exactly where they had before and her mind flooded with pictures. Images of a man staggering through a snowy forest, blood dripping from his side and a red glow beside him; of a dark chasm, red light and her screams; of lush green and red glow and darkness; of a cliff's edge, violet light, and a silent plea; they all presented themselves to her.

 Just as quickly as the visions had come, they were torn away and hidden from her, but it was already to late. She knew exactly whose ghostly hand was reaching out and touching her.

_Kylo Ren_.

She had tried to be brave but the sudden realization of her nighttime visitor's identity had her running from her quarters. She needed her master. If not for guidance than for a living tangible body near her.

So quickly she had bolted from her room that she didn't even hear the voice calling out after her.

"Rey...?"

The cold presence moved back and forth through the small room. The cold air moved through the room like a breeze, blowing the small plant off its table. The pot froze in place right before it would have smashed into the floor. The plant raised up and floated back into place on her table. The cold presence swept over the plant before exiting the room, leaving a small violet bloom as the only evidence of its presence.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes what has happened and goes to Luke for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be publishing this story on Fridays, once a week, until the 29th when I will begin posting twice a week.

"What's wrong?" Luke questioned as he took in the sight before him.

Rey stood in his doorway, wide-eyed, shivering, and covered in goosebumps. He had never seen the fierce scavenger so frightened before.

"He's here. Kylo Ren. He-he's here." She swallowed thickly.

Luke sprang up and reached for his lightsaber, he didn't relish the idea of fighting his nephew but if it was necessary...

"Where is he? Did you alert Leia--General Organa?"

"No, no, he's not really here. Not physically." Her arms hugged tightly to herself as her eyes darted back and forth looking for her invisible enemy.

Luke stared at her for a long moment before giving her a grave nod.

"I'll bring you back to your room if you'd like, and in the morning we will discuss this."

"But...but what if he comes back? What...what is this? How is this happening?"

"He will come back, maybe not tonight but he will come back." Luke stood, motioning towards the door for Rey to go out and back towards her own quarters. Rey firmly planted her feet and shook her head.

"But what is going on? Why did that happen? Can't we discuss it now?" Her stance changed, her arms' grip moving from one of comfort to one of complete stubbornness as she crossed them defiantly.

"Rey...no. Not tonight. I believe I know what this is but...but, we can't discuss this now," he rubbed his hands over his face,  "I, I, just need to do some research and look into this first before I tell you anything." The finality in his words was apparently enough for Rey.

"Alright, tomorrow then." She turned and exited the room, pointedly not asking him to walk with her. She didn't need him, or anyone else for that matter, to help her.

Rey opened the door to her quarters and looked around, everything was as she had left it. She sat down on her bed and moved to flip the light back off. A gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes fell on the small, violet flower that had bloomed on her little plant. She gently touched the flower. It was cold as ice.

* * *

After hours of lying awake, morning came slowly for Rey. She dressed and set out to her master's room. She tapped softly on his door but received no answer. After a moment of deliberation she pressed the door open to reveal empty room.

_Of course he isn't here,_ she thought.

She turned and exited the living quarters, blinking in the bright, morning sunlight. She still wasn't used to this--the sun not being so intense that it instantly made your skin burn--she waited a moment, standing there in the light, basking. As she bathed in the warm light, she felt as if the events of last night were being washed from her skin. In the light of day her late night visitor seemed unreal, a bad dream that she would be able to forget; but the hollow feeling in her chest reminded her that it was real and that she would remember that icy feeling all too well.

Rey strode through the new Resistance base, it was located in the midst of a forest on a planet whose name she didn't even know. Luke had advised his sister not to tell Rey any sensitive information, he had said he had a bad feeling...

_He must have known somehow. That, that monster--his nephew--had followed me._ Luke hated it when she called his nephew a monster and she was constantly reminding herself to call him anything but. He always said that "Ben", as he used to be called, had some light in him and that he believed that he could heal.

Rey snorted, she had seen enough twisted, broken people on Jakku to know that there were some wounds that didn't heal. But that's what her master and his sister believed, that was what Han had believed, and for their sakes and his memory she would try to believe it too.

She watched the faces of the people passing her on the base, most didn't even know that their beloved General's son was their most feared enemy, and none of them knew that said enemy had visited their base last night. Her mind wandered over to Finn, former Stormtrooper in the service of the First Order and her friend. He knew who Kylo Ren was in relation to the General Organa, but he had wisely kept his mouth shut, more out of gratitude to the general than anything else.

Horror overtook Rey as she realized that Kylo Ren might now know where their new base was, she needed to find Luke fast. She reached out with the Force but, to her great dismay, he had hidden himself from her.

* * *

An hour later, Rey trudged up a small hill at the forest edge and sat down, defeated. She looked out over the base, the people milling about as they tinkered on various ships and other equipment. She could just barely make out the figure of Poe Dameron, Finn's friend, with BB-8 trailing behind as they made their way towards a black X-Wing.

A cool breeze swept through the trees, bringing Rey's memory back to last night and causing a shiver to pass through her. Her gaze turned back to all the people below, going about their day, completely unchanged. Their lives went on normally, but for Rey everything had changed.

She didn't so much as shift her gaze when Luke sat down beside her. They sat in tense silence, Rey, true to her stubborn nature, refused to say the first word. Finally, Luke broke the silence.

"It's strange, being able to see the universe in ways that others can't understand, isn't it?"

"Where were you? I looked all over the base for you." She stared straight ahead, pointedly ignoring his question.

"In the woods, reading." he answered, "You know, as much as people try to understand, to comprehend, what Force sensitives feel they never truly can. Even other Force sensitives can't fully understand what other sensitives are going through."

Now Rey turned her head. "You don't know what's going on do you?"

Luke sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No, no, I do. I just can't fully understand this, therefore I can't fully help you."

Rey swallowed hard, her eyes lowering to her hands. "You can't help me with this?"

"I can tell you some basic information but there's only one other person alive now who can actually understand what you are feeling."

Rey's breath hitched as the realization hit her.

"Kylo Ren." She whispered.

"Yes, _Ben_ is on the other end of this and the only person who can understand what you feel."

"But what is...what is  _this_?" She threw her hands out in front of her, gesturing at empty space.

"I believe it is a Force Bond, it usually is formed between Master and Padawan but given what you told me about Ben's reckless mind-probing it might have been formed then. He always was reckless, he got that from his father, you know."

The thought of Han pained Rey but she swallowed the feeling. "And how do I break this bond?"

"Death is the only way to break it, and if one of you dies the other will apparently feel an overwhelming sense of loss for the rest of their life."

"Oh." Rey pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Imagine a tether, one end tied to you and the other to Ben and this tether stretches across the galaxy. The tether channels emotions and apparently consciousness. That's why he was able to visit you last night. I believe he was beginning to test it."

"You say 'apparently' a lot."

"There's a lot I don't know."

"Can I block him?"

"I don't see why not."

She nodded. "You said beginning, so he's coming back?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him. Rey, I'm not trying to pressure you, but please, if he does come back, try to sense some light, for me and Leia. For Han."

She gave another quick nod, still keeping her eyes trained on her hands.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> PS: I live off of comments and reviews ;)


	3. Aftershocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I had some personal issues get in the way of me posting sooner but now I am back and will be posting regularly again

His head was spinning. He was going to have a headache in the morning.

Had he really just done that? So easy he could reach out and touch her?

He carded a hand through his hair, the black waves falling back into place around his scarred face. He had been so close to her, to her light. He hadn't known what the feeling was at first, a tugging sensation he had felt since that day in the interrogation room, so he looked into it. He never told his master, there was this warning in the back of his mind that he shouldn't tell Supreme Leader just yet or at all. After months of doing research on the sly he found his answer. A Force Bond. Broken only by death. A Force Bond between him and that girl, that scavenger. _Rey._

And now he had tested it. It had been like standing in a dark room at first but in the middle of the room had been a small light flickering like a beacon. He rushed to it like a moth to a flame, in part angered by his own weakness driving him to run to the light. But she was a light, a light in the darkness, and he was hooked.

Even as he lay there panting, a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin as his head pounded unforgivingly, he knew he would go back. He couldn't tell where exactly she was other than in her room but he could live with that, if he knew where the Resistance base was he would be obligated to tell the First Order where it was. Then they would just go and blow up a whole planet again. Then Rey would die...no, he preferred not knowing where she was.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, for the first time in a long time, nightmares didn't visit him.

* * *

Stormtroopers whispered warnings to each other as they scurried out of the hallways. Kylo Ren was not in a good mood this morning. Not that he ever was in a good mood, but this was worse than usual. There was already talk of an instrument panel being obliterated, and rumor that some unfortunate Stormtrooper had gotten in the way of said panels obliteration and was now down one arm. Mere gossip, but no one was taking  any chances.

The dark figure stomped toward the Command Center through the abandoned hallways. The chrome figure of Captain Phasma was the only being he was on his entire commute, she feared no one.

His head throbbed, this was worse than any hangover he had ever had. He hoped that after a few more attempts at reaching her the pain would lessen. He was grateful that his mask dimmed a lot of the light around him as he felt his migraine build.

He did not look forward to facing Hux this morning. The ginger general was even more intolerable on his own ship.

"Ren, you finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

"I believe that I am punctual as usual."

"No, you are more than five minutes late _as usual_. Hair troubles?" Hux sneered.

Kylo did not even bother acknowledging his comment. Ever since seeing the Knight unmasked, Hux had made a point of making remarks about Kylo's hair. This annoyed Kylo, as did most things. Including the near constant presence of Hux's fat orange cat. On Starkiller, Hux was not allowed to let his cat run free, but since the Finalizer was essentially his, he let "Millicent" do as she pleased. Unfortunately, what she pleased at this moment was to park her obese body directly at Kylo's place at the table. He sat nonetheless and stared straight ahead, ignoring the cat until Hux looked away when he would pet her. He would never admit that the real reason the cat annoyed him was because she revealed some of his weakness, he just couldn't bring himself to harm the defenseless animal. Just like he could never harm Rey.

_Rey._

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. He was going to wear a path in the floor with all his pacing.

Kylo whipped his mask off of his head, hair falling free and framing his face. He took several deep, shaky breaths as he looked around his quarters, observing them as if for the first time. His rooms were cold and sterile. Black durasteel walls, floors, and ceilings; minimal furnishings, and no personal items whatsoever save his newly remade mask. His mind flashed to his grandfather's charred helmet, forever lost after the destruction of Starkiller.

_Starkiller. His father._

He tried his best to push that memory down, bile burning his throat at the thought.

_Weak. I am weaker because of my father. Snoke was wrong, Snoke lied._

He had gone to complete his training as instructed, his revelation concerning Snoke in the back of his mind. He had hidden his thoughts carefully, if Snoke had heard his traitorous thoughts...

He shook his head, not wanting to even consider what horrors Snoke would have unleashed on him. 

He passed by his solitary chair again, pacing, pacing, pacing. He was pacing a lot more lately, it was easier than destroying his quarters and then waiting for frightened technicians to come in and repair the damage. His mind flashed back to that day on Starkiller. _That day_. How he rued his actions that day! Had he just gone with his father he could have gone home, he could have seen his mother, he could have been with **her**. Maybe not with her, but at least near her.

_Rey._

His hand flew to his face, tracing the scar she had given him. His fingers moved from his forehead, across his face, and down to his shoulder. She had thoroughly sliced him in two.

He began to feel the same tugging sensation from last night, the Bond. His breathing increased as his mind began to race.

_Should I reach out again? Should I even try?_

Back and forth. Back and forth. Fists clenching and unclenching as he considered reaching out. He smashed his fist against the durasteel wall with a bang. He so badly wanted to reach for his new lightsaber, _she_ had destroyed the old one, and begin to slash at the walls to relieve his frustration. But he didn't. Instead he ceased his pacing and sat in his chair.

_Maybe she will come. Maybe._

He closed his eyes, and reached out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews *hint hint*  
> They keep me going ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr, I'm kyloshipsreylo


	4. When You Play With Fire....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are done! Woot woot!

Rey sat on the edge of her bed, her fingers absently fiddling with some loose thread on the end of her blanket. This was it, she knew Luke was right about Kylo Ren coming back. Her gaze fell on her little plant, the solitary violet bloom the only physical confirmation that he had been here. A half an hour passed, than an hour. Rey felt her head grow heavy, and shook her head to stave off sleep. Eventually, she gave on to the delicious pull of sleep, and drifted off.

Several hours later, she awoke with a start. The temperature in the room was changing, dropping. She sensed icy fingers searching through the room. _Ahhh, here he is._ Rey froze, she decided that staying still would make him feel more comfortable. Finally, the mass of cold air settled next to her, as if watching. Staying still became increasingly difficult, since she was unsure of what he would do next, or if he would even do anything else at all. After what seemed like hours, she felt him brush her mind.

_Here we go...._

* * *

Kylo was surprised at how easy it was to reach out to her again. Her room was exactly how it had been the last time, save the little flower he had left for her. And there she was, sleeping peacefully again. He was glad she was peaceful, she deserved that. He moved to her bedside and watched her for a moment, a streak of envy flew up inside of him, but he pushed it down. He did not want to explore that right now. Instead, he reached his hand out toward her head and pressed for entrance into her mind.

To his shock, he was immediately let in. And to his even greater shock, he found himself in a forest. _Takodana,_ he realized, _she's dreaming of Takodana. Of course she would, much nicer than Jakku._ He stalked through the forest, searching for her. The feeling of walking through someone else's imaginings was surreal, the level of detail Rey incorporated was shocking. _How had she remembered so much in so little time?_ He shook his head, _That little scavenger truly was amazing._

He heard the sound of running water and followed it to a stream. _She has to be near here. She's from a desert planet, any water should attract her like a magnet._   _Or she would attract the water given that this is her imagination or dream or..._ He shook his head, letting his thoughts trail off. The complexity of the situation was too much, and made his head hurt to think about. He trudged on towards the sound of water.

And there she was. The scavenger - _Rey_ \- was sitting at the edge of the stream with her feet dangling in the water. She was admiring the forest and gently kicking her feet back and forth, making little ripples. Kylo immediately ducked behind a tree, he did not want to be spotted just yet.

As he crept closer he noticed that she never looked in his direction, always away from him. He had figured she might be able to somewhat sense his presence even though she was asleep and dreaming.

His train of thought was interrupted by a strange sensation of constriction on his feet, he looked down and....

Vines. There were vines twisting around his feet, moving on their own like serpents. No, not on their own, they weren't even real. They were just a figment of Re....

_Rey._

His eyes flew up to her, and she looked right back. Belatedly, he realized the truth,

She wasn't dreaming, she was waiting.

 


End file.
